


Spiraling

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What just happened?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiraling

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hurricane"

“Hey, guys,” said Abby, appearing suddenly in the bull pen. “I’m looking for something,” she continued, ducking behind Gibbs’s empty desk, then crossing to open every filing cabinet drawer. “I don’t know what it is, so I can’t tell you what it looks like.” She lifted McGee’s keyboard, and peered underneath. “And I really need to find it, because if I don’t know what it is, I don’t know what might I need it for.” She bent down to check under Kate’s desk. “Huh. Maybe I left it in autopsy…”

“What just happened?” McGee asked, stunned.

Tony grinned. “Hurricane Abby.”

THE END


End file.
